Secrets
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Rin is the new girl, Len is a player. Len catches her eye, and vice versa. Everyone she is friends with warns her not to fall for him because he will break her heart. Will they maintain their secret affections and relationship? Will Len break her heart? RinxLen (Warning: May cause death to fluffiness)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story :D I am in a FanFiction rave XD I keep getting different story ideas and must do them. It's actually been nice writing solo, don't get me wrong I love my siblings but I always preffered working alone. Anyway enjoy yet another of my Rin x Len stories :)

~Rin's POV~

I walked up the steps to my new school Vocaloid High. It was my second week here and I hardly knew anyone, my only friends were Miku and Neru, both of them were super accepting of me on the first day. Nobody else really payed attention to me, which was okay, I was much more of a loner anyway. Well, there is this cute boy named Len Kagamine at my school, he is very mysterious but he has the reputation of "Player". Neru warned me to stay away from Len because every girl that has fallen for him has always ended up heartbroken. Anyway, I enter the school and see that Miku and Neru were waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said, rushing over to them, a smile on my face.

"Hey Rin," they both said, hugging me.

"So, are we still on for that movie after school," I asked.

"Yes, it will be amazing, Rinto is an amazing actor," said Neru.

"I know, he's really cute to," said Miku.

I didn't know who this Rinto was but I just played along and agreed with them. After some talking, I head to my first hour which is Chemistry, oh god the torture. Anyway, I enter the classroom and see him: Len Kagamine. He is deep in conversation, but as soon as I enter, his head shoots up and our eyes connect. We stare at each other for a brief moment, then I turn away and take my seat. Neru always said if I couldn't contain it, then be in denial about it. I was deep in a book when I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see the handsome face of Len Kagamine.

****_****_*_*_*_*_*_**_***********************

~Len's POV~

I tap on Rin's shoulder, and she turns around with a startled and admiring look.

"Do you have the notes over Chapter 7," I asked.

"Sure, hold on a sec," said Rin, and she began digging through her notebook. When she finally found the notes, she ripped them out and handed them to me.

"Here you go," said Rin, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks, I will get them back to you at the end," I said.

"Alright," said Rin, and she turned back to her book.

I walked back to my desk. That new girl is something, I was surprised she wasn't falling all over me. I turn back and start studying Rin's notes. It was a study day cause there was a test tomorrow. The bell rang and I gave Rin back her notes and told her goodbye. I exited the room.

~Rin's POV~

I said goodbye to Len and grab the notes. Suddenly, something in the corner of the page catches my eye, it was Len's number! Underneath the number, it said "Text me ;),". My inner self emitted a high pitched squeal as I grabbed my stuff and headed to my next class.

RinLenRinLenRinLenRinLen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved it! I like it much better then Rin hating Len or them being friends, new twist on my fics that she doesn't know him at all. Fresh start? XD Anyway review :) If you have any good Rin x Len fanfic ideas, PM me because I need new Rin x Len fic ideas, since that will be my primary focus.

Anyway, update later :)

~Dansetsu~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New Update! My ultimate spawn of updates for my Len x Rin fics. For some reason, these newer ones I can't get writers block for (I just jinxed myself probably D: ) Anyway enjoy Chapter 2 of Forbidden Love :) 

Disclaimer: Vocaloid shall never be mine D:

~Rin's POV~

I can't believe that Len Kagamine, the Len Kagamine had given me his number. I had to act cool about it thou, if Neru and Miku were to discover that I may start dating Len, it would kill them. It could be a forbidden love (sorry just had to). I hurried through the day and it was finally time to go home. I gave a quick goodbye hug to Neru and Miku and sped home to my apartment. I lived here with my twin sister, Rinza, but she was out of town, so I was here alone. I quickly pull out my phone and decide to text Len.

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Hey, it's Rin.

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Hey :) What's up?

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Eating an orange, what about you?

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Thinking about a certain girl. I've been wondering if I asked her out if she would say yes.

**From: Rin**  
><strong>To: Len<strong>

Who is this girl?

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Jealous?

**From: Rin**  
><strong>To: Len<strong>

You wish ;)

**From: Len**  
><strong>To: Rin<strong>

Would you like to go somewhere to eat with me tonight?

Rin sat for a minute in complete silence. Her heart screamed yes but her mind said no, she couldn't date a player. Although, she felt flattered that Len had given her his number so I decided to give him a chance.

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Sure, where should we go?

**From: Len**  
><strong>To: Rin<strong>

I was thinking that new karoke bar downtown.

**From**: **Rin**

**To: Len**

Okay, pick me up at 6?

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Kay :)

~Still Rin's POV~

I felt conflicting emotions about this date. Sure, Len was a sweet guy and he was cute, but he was a huge player and has broken a lot of hearts. Could I really be with someone like that? I could never confide in Neru or Miku, Neru was his ex and Miku had a crush on him. Why must a player love me? Suddenly my phone lit up with a call, it was Neru.

***On Phone***

**Me: Hello**

**Neru: Hey Rinny**

**Me: What's up?**

**Neru: I'm having some issues and was wondering if I could come stay over tonight?**

**Me: ... I can't tonight, I have plans.**

**Neru: *curiosity* With who?**

**Me: Someboddyyy :) Anyway I got to go, we can hang out tomorrow night? Love ya!**

**Neru: Okay...bye..**

***Hangs up phone***

That was close. I can't let her find out about my date with Len. Why can't I just have someone who isn't a player and who my friends actually approve.

~Len's POV~

I can't believe she said yes! I mean... uh... its no biggie, she's just another girl right? Right, wasn't she? Anyway, Len was determined to stay single, but was it what his heart wanted? He couldn't get Rin out of his head, he felt lonely without her. I can't be in love with her? No. Absolutely not. I was no-tied-down-Len. I couldn't be in love right? Players can't fall in love. Yah, that's right. While Len was having conflicting emotions, the clock struck 5. Crap, I got to get ready. I rummaged my closet and put on a white tshirt and a blue hoodie over it. I wore faded dark jeans with a chain. I spiked the front of my hair more and by the time I was done it was 5:30. I grabbed my keys and hopped in the car.

~Rin's POV~

I ramsacked my closet as well, and decided on this yellow dress with a black belt. I put a black bow in my hair and put on my black boots and grabbed my yellow purse. Pretty soon I hear a knock on the door. I open it, and there he stands, looking as handsome as ever.

~Len's POV~

When she opened the door, my mouth dropped. Rin was gorgeous and even I, the player could not deny her beauty. She was truly amazing.

~Rin's POV~

I did an internal cheer for the way he was looking at me, I was a lucky girl.

~Len's POV~

I was a lucky guy.

~Normal POV~

"Hey," said Len, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hey," said Rin, her cheeks doing the same.

"Ready to go," asked Len, and he grabbed Rin's hand and led her to the car to go on their first date.

`1``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Did you like?

Next chapter will be better, I know it fell apart at the end of this chapter. 


End file.
